


Come

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, demon!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being a demon and having Sam fuck you senseless as he whispers to you "Come for me, my demonic slut"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/77958569264/source)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

It hadn’t taken Sam long to convince Dean that there was strange demonic possessions happening in the next few towns over (which there were thanks to you convincing some demon buddies).

Then Sam feigned sickness, and he tried insisting that he had to go along with Dean, while Dean forced Sam to stay at the motel to get better, he could deal with the demons by himself.

So Sam stayed in the motel room, alone, while Dean left in the Impala.

You appear in the room, eyes flickering solid black, before turning back to normal, and you grin.

“Well, well…you’ve managed to fool him.” You say in a sultry voice, sauntering over to Sam, who was leaning against the headboard, grinning like a wolf.

You crawl up on his lap, pressing close to his body, and he grips your head in his hands, kissing you roughly.

He pulls back and inhales your scent. “What about your friends? What if Dean kills them?” He asks.

You laugh and give a shrug. “Not my concern. If they’re stupid enough not to get out of the way fast enough from the knife, then they probably deserve to get killed. But…let’s not think about that, Sam.” You say, rubbing against the hunter. “We’ve got better things to do, don’t we?”

Your eyes flash black, and you give a wink. He growls and pushes you on the bed, blanketing you with his body.

He nips at your earlobe before he whispers in your ear, “You’re just a slut for me, aren’t you? A slut for my cock. Tell me.”

“I’m a slut for your cock, Sam.” You moan as Sam grounds his hardening cock against you.

“Thought so, bitch.” He growls, hand slipping past your shirt. He cups our left breast and he gives a short laugh. “No bra?”

“No underwear either.” You whisper teasingly in Sam’s ear. He gives another growl and he starts sucking marks all over your neck, thumb and index finger pinching your nipple, rolling and pulling at it, making it harden.

Your hands grip his shoulders and you bare your neck for Sam, giving him more access.

He sucks a few more marks before pulling back and pushing your shirt up and off of you, lips latching around the nipple that Sam had been teasing, and his other hand coming over to play with your other breast.

You moan and press against Sam, and you can feel him laugh. He worries your nipple with his teeth before pulling off and kissing you, sucking, biting, and licking. His hand leaves your breast, and Sam starts to remove your pants, looking down long enough to see that you were telling the truth about no underwear.

He sucks on your lower lip, pulling it with his teeth as he starts to rub against you, still fully clothed.

“Come on Sam…” You groan between kisses. “Take off your clothes. Wanna feel your cock.”

Sam growls and pulls back. “I’ll do what I want, when I want. You don’t tell me what to do, bitch.”

His lips start biting at your jaw and a hand goes down to finger at your pussy before moving up to rub your clit.

“Oh, shit.” You moan, eyes flickering from black to normal as pleasure runs through your body. “God, Sam…keep this up and I’m gonna come.”

His hands and lips leave you, and you whine, wanting the contact back. His hand grabs your face, forcing you to look up at him and he growls.

“Don’t even _think_ about coming without my permission. This…” His free hand touches your pussy. “…is mine. You are mine. You come without my permission, and I’ll make sure you regret it, got it, slut?”

“Got it. Crystal clear.” You nod as much as you can through his grip.

“Good.” He says, moving down to your pussy, sucking and licking.

“Fuck.” You groan, feeling tightness in your gut. You debate for a few seconds what Sam might do if you do come without him saying, but you figure that it would probably be better to play it safe and get as much pleasure out of this instead of him somehow damaging this meat suit (it had taken you forever to find one you really enjoy, and this meat suit is particularly fun to be in).

“Fucking love your taste.” Sam groans, looking up at you with a grin. You look down at him to see some of your juices shining on his lips and you moan softly, as he goes back to your pussy.

You quiver and shake as you hold your impending orgasm back, and Sam laughs, pulling back and watching you as you get yourself under control.

He pulls his pants slowly off, eyes on you the whole time.

“How much do you love my taste?” Sam asks, dropping his pants on the floor, followed quickly by his boxers. “Get over here.” He orders. You move and crawl between his legs, looking at his cock, hanging heavy and thick between his legs. “Lick.”

You lick around his cock, up and down the thick vein of his cock, and he grunts in pleasure.

“Fuck.” He murmurs. “Open your mouth.” You do as Sam says, and his cock starts sliding in your mouth.

He starts fucking into your mouth, and you hollow your cheek, sucking, making him groan. You start humming, and Sam moans loudly, making you deep-throat him. You mental pat yourself on the back for finding a meat suit with practically no gag reflex as Sam fucks your mouth.

He pulls you off his cock and yanks off the last of his clothing, rubbing against you, your sweat mixing with his. He pushes you flat against the bed again and spreads your legs open, lining his cock up.

You moan, eyes going solid black, as he starts to push in, and you force yourself to keep the orgasm back.

“Shit…oh, shit, Sam.” You groan out, as Sam starts to fuck you at a brutal pace.

“Fuck.” Sam grunts. “Fuck, you feel good. Fucking _made_ for my cock. Taking it like a good little demon bitch.” He growls, sucking on a mark that he made earlier, and you cry out, wanting to come. “Don’t do it.” Sam warns.

“Won’t.” You grunt, listening to the noise of flesh hitting flesh, the squeak of the bed as the two of you fuck, your pants and moans as Sam hits your g-spot, making you see stars. You grip the bedsheets tightly, your senses in an overload tailspin. If Sam doesn’t let you come soon…

Sam’s lips press to your ear, licking at the shell. “Come for me, my demonic slut.” He growls, teeth pulling at your ear lobe. You come with a loud cry, and you know Sam’s coming in you as well.

Your back arches, your eyes go solid black again, and you’re riding a high you never thought you could achieve. When you come down from it, Sam’s panting over you, sweat rolling off of his arms and face. You figure you’re the same way and you smirk, eyes turning back to normal. “Fuck, Sam. You make a girl feel things she never thought she could.” You pant out.

“I’m glad.” He says. He pulls out of you and moves back to the headboard of the bed, watching as you slowly sit up.

“Until next time, Sam. You know how to find me.” You say slipping off the bed, pulling your clothes on.

Sam smiles, eyes roaming over you, lingering on each mark that the shirt doesn’t hide. You give him a wink and leave the room.


End file.
